


Letters From Another Timeline

by PinkRangerV



Category: Power Rangers
Genre: Dark, Multi, bootleg!AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-27
Updated: 2015-02-27
Packaged: 2018-03-15 11:19:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3445160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinkRangerV/pseuds/PinkRangerV
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some of the Rangers sent letters. Bootleg!Timeline.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Letters From Another Timeline

**Author's Note:**

> So if you haven't seen Power\Ranger yet, go to Youtube and look it up (it's rated R for gore, drugs, murder, and being a grimdark mindfuck). This is set in the same universe, and it's the various letters characters sent to one another (and a few plot holes fixed along the way, like what the hell, Kimberly is brunette, where is the blonde coming from). Enjoy.
> 
> *evil cackling*

Dear Mom,

                I’m sorry I yelled at you earlier. I know you’re mad at me for dyeing my hair, and I understand why. You think it’ll damage my hair and look strange. I promise, Trini and I read the directions very _very_ carefully before we did it, and it’s not a hundred percent sure thing it’ll never ever affect me, but it’s just hair. I do more important things all the time—like school—and it turns out okay. Please trust me with this? I know what I want, and even if it turns out badly, I can always cut it and regrow it out.

                Love you,

                Kimberly.

 

*             *             *

 

Kat,

                I’m not too great at talking about this stuff, but I’ve been there. With the whole Rita thing. So if you don’t mind me talking about it, I thought it might help? Kim says you’ve been having nightmares and stuff.

                It wasn’t your fault. What Zedd and Rita did to you. They did it to me too and it wasn’t our fault, it was theirs. Jason told me that, and he’s probably gonna try to tell you, except it’s harder for him to talk to you because you’re a girl. This isn’t your fault and we’re gonna make them pay for hurting you. You’re not bad or evil. They picked you because they think it’s funny to take good people and corrupt them. You’re a good person, and you didn’t deserve this.

                If you want to talk sometime, I’m not too great at it, but I’ve got a lot of movies, so maybe that would help? It worked for me.

                -Tommy

 

*             *             *

 

Kim, Billy, Zack, Jason, Tommy;

                If you’re reading this, I’m dead. I left a letter for my parents and the police to find. It’s in my closet under my feminine hygiene supplies. Best hiding place I could think of. Could you put it out before you read any more, Kim? I want to be sure they understand what’s happened. Thank you.

                I knew this was coming. Someone had to die. There is no battle in history where there are no casualties, and I was always afraid it would be me. Paranoid, I know, but…

                I chose this. When I took up my morpher, I chose to put my life in the line. Hiding that has been the hardest thing in the world for me. I have lied to everyone I love and care about, and I am so tired of lying. Please, all of you, do this for me: Don’t call it a suicide, or frame someone for murder, or whatever other plan you’ve already hatched (stop denying it, Jason, you’re the worst). Tell them who I was and what I died for.

                In death, let me stop lying.

                -Trini

P.S. Tell Rocky, Adam, Aisha, and Kat that this wasn’t their fault. They’re new, they’re going to blame themselves. And tell them thank you. I was proud to serve alongside all of you.

 

*             *             *

 

Jackass,

                Hey, bro. You coming to my wedding or what? It’s been years since we’ve even heard from you, you know. And you’re the one who never came back for Kim, so you gotta come be my best man at the wedding.

                I don’t know. You’re never gonna get this. I’m just gonna shoot this damn email into cyberspace and pray you somehow get it, like it’s a letter I’m dropping into a mailbox. Fuck, Tom. Why’d you have to leave? You’re supposed to be my wingman, don’t you know that?

                Fuck it. Just get here already. I miss you.

                -Jason

 

*             *             *

 

Dear Zack,

                I’m sorry I haven’t written in so long. I’ve been looking for myself, and that apparently takes more energy than you’d think. I promise, I thought of you—of all of you—every day.

                Zack, someone is out to kill Rangers. I thought Jason’s death was a freak accident, but someone’s been following me for the past two hours. She’s blonde and wearing white; I could swear she’s Kimberly, but that can’t be right. It must be an imposter.

                Please be careful, Zack. I’ll try to circle back and deal with her; I’ll call if I’m able to manage it. Stay safe.

                Power protect you.

                Katherine

 

*             *             *

 

Dear World,

                Three months ago, the sorceress named Rita re-appeared, along with her husband Lord Zedd, and used two Power Rangers she had brainwashed to attack Earth. The combined forces of Earth and the Machine Empire were able to fight back the assault, and as of this writing, Zedd’s death has been confirmed, and Rita’s is currently assumed, although her body has not yet been found.

                My name is Tommy Oliver. I was one of the two Power Rangers who was captured and brainwashed. I’ve been informed that the public wants to know what happened, so I’m putting this out there for the public to see.

                It started with the return of Rita. She posed as the dead Pink Ranger, Kimberly Hart, and killed off Rangers one by one until both Katherine Hillard—the second Pink Ranger—and I were close enough to capture. What followed were three months I can only describe as a living hell. Both Katherine and I were introduced to the Power when Rita kidnapped us as teenagers and enslaved with magic. We both liked to tell ourselves she wouldn’t have been able to do that if we were adults, that we were just stupid kids then and we were safe now. We were wrong. We were both fully aware of what was happening as magic spells forced us to kill the people we had spent our lives trying to protect, and Rita and Zedd claimed it was our destiny.

                Katherine died a week before I was freed.

                A nuclear strike, I’m told from the United States, hit her Zord, and she was instantly disintegrated. We who have survived her do not blame the United States government for this. They were doing what they had to do. We thank the men and women of the United States armed forces, and the world’s armed forces, for protecting the planet that both Katherine and I put above all else, including our own lives. Katherine’s family is founding a charity in her name to provide for the people who were harmed by the blast.

                I understand that the public is concerned with my allegiance, and with what happened over the past few months. I can offer no proof of my freedom but my cooperation. I hope that is enough. I know it will never make up for the lives I have taken.

                --Tommy Oliver

 

*             *             *

 

Kat,

                Did you see the letter? It was such bullshit. I’mma get drunk and set every goddamn copy the editors send me on fire. Fuck them. Fuck them all.

                It was _one week_ , Kat. One fucking _week_! That’s how long between you dying and me being rescued! That wasn’t how you fucking wanted to go, what the hell, who comes up with a line like that? These goons, they say they work in PR and they know best, bullshit. They don’t know anything. They’re fucking vultures who want me to follow orders like a good little soldier so everyone can blame us. ‘Cause Rita and Zedd are dead so hey, gotta be _our_ fault, right?

                Damnit, it is my fault. I was too slow. All that blood, all those months, that’s on my hands. I fucked up, Kat. I fucked up. I’m so sorry. Damnit, I’m sorry, I’m so sorry…god, you never deserved this. I loved you like a lover and like a sister and you were the only other person who checked in with fucking reality to be sure you weren’t fucking brainwashed. Why did it have to be you? It should have been me. I was the slow one, I was the stupid one, where the fuck does the world get off, killing you for my sins?

                Goddamn, I’m one of those stupid fucking white boys in the movies who always survives when everyone dies. Zack and Billy and Jason and Trini, and now you. Fuck. Who’ve I got left? Rocky was a traitor and I don’t even know if Aisha and Adam want to look at my stupid fucked-up alcoholic face right now. Look at me, drowning my pain in…three vodka bottles. God, I can’t even get drunk right. You were the better fighter, Kat. You’d have sat down and wrote that letter so everyone heard the fuck you in it, and then you’d have packed it up and gone back to Rome and become a nun and moved on. What am I doing? _Drinking_.

                Why the fuck was it you who died?

                Tommy

 

*             *             *

 

Mail, 2

                Delivery of the following email failed permanently.

                _(message follows)_


End file.
